Until Next Christmas Eve
by WeirdJelsaFan
Summary: Jack remembers when he first saw her cry at the lake. She was so beautiful but so sad. This year however she isn't there... Disclaimer! I do not own anything here but the plot, not even the cover One-shot


It was five years ago when he first saw her. With her face pale as snow, her platinum blond hair in a very messy french braid or perhaps it was a braided bun that fell. Her eyes were always sad yet... They looked so captivating had someone stared at them for long.

That night Jack went to the frozen lake . He had lost a stupid bet against his sister and now he'll have to sing Christmas songs by the lake, and there she was. Knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, she had her face buried in her arms. She was crying. Unlike Jack whose clothes reflected Christmas perfectly, her clothes were... dull. They lacked any type of Christmas spirit.

Jack wanted to ask her what's wrong and why is she crying, on Christmas Eve no less. He couldn't. He never gathered enough courage; instead he sat on the ground no too far away from the bench and started softly sing. His voice wasn't all that good but it caught her attention.

She slowly lifted her face and looked at him. Jack could have sworn that at that very moment he stopped breathing from how her sapphire blue eyes seemed to perfectly reflect the dim light around her. It was like they were glowing, even with the tears in them. For the rest of that night they never looked at each other again. Jack still sang random songs or hummed while she listened. Eventually she left Jack doing the same a few minutes later.

And that's how it was for the past five years. Each Christmas eve Jack would come to see her sitting in the same place and he would do the same as last time. He took the liberty in naming her Snowflake since that he never knew her name, for no words were ever shared.

This year however, she wasn't there. Jack stood looking at where she used to sit the hood of his sweater over his head. He looked different. He wasn't wearing a vibrant, funny Christmas sweater like he did each year, he wore a dull one. His eyes were tired and the smile that once lit up his face was long gone. He sat in her place, pulled his knees to his chest with his arms resting on them. He looked at the frozen lake in a bored manner.

"You're not singing... or humming.. " he heard a feminine voice say making him jump. Jack looked behind him and was surprised to see her standing. She looked different too..in a good way. Her clothes weren't dull anymore, they were filled with weird, funny designs. Her hair was in a very neat french braid, her eyes no longer felt alone and a small smile was lighting up her face. Jack decided.. he loved it more when she smiled.

"I... I don't feel like it this year.. " he mumbled, looking away. She went to sit next to him, placing a bottle of wine next to her that Jack didn't notice she was holding.

" Rough year, huh?"

"Yes... "

" I see... " she said then took out a bottle opener from her cross-body bag.

" What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"If there is one thing that I learned about wine, it's that it helps in situations like these" she said giving him the opened bottle. Jack took a small sip then gave it back to her. They both sat in silence. "Thank you." she said out of nowhere.

"For what?" Jack asked confused.

"You're the reason I'm better now."

"W-what? How?"

"Last year.. Your sister was with you for sometime. You both sang a song that my sister and I used to sing." She said then took a sip from the bottle. "Seeing the both of you like this... it made me want to have the bond with my sister back. And here I am now thanks to her, but most importantly to you."

Jack gave her a small half smile "Glad I could help" he said taking another sip from the bottle.

"But all this makes me wonder... What happened to you?" at this Jack laughed bitterly.

"My life fucked up." he said with a forced smile.

"How so?" Jack hesitated on telling her, but again she doesn't even know him so no harm done. Plus... he needed to talk to someone right now or he'll break down.

"I once knew a boy who carried the brightest light in his eyes, but he was took brave... " Jack said holding tears back, he could feel her gaze on him. She was waiting for him to continue or explain at the very least." He... passed away last February. His saved his sister from a speeding car... " he continued, his voice cracking. He let his tears fall, better now than never. "He was like a brother to me... I can't imagine that he's not here this Christmas..."

" I think that I once felt what you are feeling" she said quietly. Jack looked at her, farrowing his eyebrows. "Five years ago... my parents died in a car crash... on Christmas Eve." she said. Jack's eyes widened, so that's why she was crying that night. "I think that I might have done something stupid that night... if it weren't for you.." she looked at him "I'm not saying that it's easy but.. word of advice.. accept any help you get. Reach out to the people you love." she said smiling softly. Jack somehow felt... comfort. Something he hasn't felt in a long time, he didn't know how she made him feel this way but he was grateful for it.

"Thank you" he said smiling at her a little. "I needed that" he continued then took another sip from the win bottle. She started singing softly. Jack stayed quiet listening to her angle like voice, she was singing the first song he sang to her. He joined her slowly starting to feel fine, their voices weren't in complete harmony. Her voice was far more better than him and sometimes they'd get off tune but they enjoyed it.

For a long time they stayed singing random songs, getting off tune maybe giggling a few times from the wine they drank. Jack watched her as she leaned back on the bench at looked up, he saw her suddenly freeze while her face turned to shade of red. He looked at what she was looking at and felt his face turn red as well. A mistletoe was hung on the branch right above them. Part of him wanted to just ignore it and leave but the other half wanted to do it so badly. His mind was mostly affected by the wine at this moment.

"You don't have to-" she was cutoff with Jack's lips being pressed against hers. Her first instinct was to push him but all her senses quickly melted away from the wine she drank. She found herself kissing him back, her hands entangled with his white hair.

Jack slowly pulled back. "Wow..." he breathed softly. She smiled softly at him with her cheeks turning to a light shade of pink, got up, and slowly walked away wondering how did he manage leave her lips tingling like this.

Jack glanced at her as she walked away them leaned back on the bench when she was out of his view. This felt amazing, _she i_ s amazing. Suddenly he face palmed himself, he forgot to ask her about her name. He noticed something glittering next to him. It was a small card with a glittering snowflake on it's corner.

Jack held the card and looked at it. Written on it in an elegant, cursive handwriting was _'Until Next Christmas Eve ~Elsa'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hi Everyone! So as you can see I made a Christmas one-shot (It's my first time so sorry if it's crap) don't forget to tell me what do you think in the reviews and have a very Merry Christmas! :)**

 **~WeirdJelsaFan**


End file.
